


Clire: Firestar x Clay

by Anonymous_RainWing



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg, this is a lot shorter than i remember it being
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_RainWing/pseuds/Anonymous_RainWing
Summary: Clay is a dragonet who has always loved everyone as a friend... that is, until Clay meets Firestar.Read this romantic love ballad between two amazing characters!





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this masterpiece from Wattpad. Originally posted in 2015 and updated in 2018.

Clay was racing against Tsunami.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Tsunami yelled. Clay focused on dodging the trees.

Tsunami's wings beat furiously as she pulled ahead. Clay felt a flicker of disappointment, but he felt happy for his friend in the lead.

He turned his head to say something to Tsunami, when _thwack!_. His head had rammed into a large oak tree. His limp body fell to the ground. Tsunami either didn't care or didn't notice, and she continued on flying.

***

When Clay woke up, he was surrounded by little furry things. He immediately remembered Jambu saying that they were called cats.

Then, an orange cat, orange as fire, stepped forward. Clay's heart sped up.

"Welcome to ThunderClan. Get out," the cat hissed. Clay was surprised to understand this cat. Clay began purring to it.

The cat, named Firestar, soon began purring back. Clay hunted for the cats and they all got lazy and fat. Clay's heart melted for the orange one, Firestar.

"Maybe he could be my mate someday..." Clay whispered to himself one day. Clay began daydreaming of the day Firestar would like him instead of Sandstorm.


	2. Romance

Clay and Firestar get married and have beautiful cat-dragon babies the end


	3. Epilogue

Firestar licked gently at the kitlet's forehead, purring at the newborn. His body ached. Giving birth is a lot of hard work!

But it all hurt a little less when Clay knelt close, pressing scales and fur together in a gentle cuddle. The kitlet yawned and stretched out his tiny brown wings, and Firestar and Clay died of cuteness. Luckily the medicine cat was there to revive them!

Clay's gaze drifted from the kitlet to Firestar. "Do you have any name ideas?"

Firestar smiled lazily at Clay. "Well, I thought we could name him after you. After all, he's got your beautiful wings..."

"Heh, that's funny because I was going to suggest naming him after you. He has your deep emerald orbs of molten green glass, and your dashing orange fur."

Firestar laughed softly. "Well, let's compromise and mix our names together," he looked down at the kitlet, their small bundle of joy, before continuing, "he will be named Clire. Clire Junior."

"It's perfect." Clay was beaming from ear to ear. "We should have another."


End file.
